Distracción
by Nocturna4
Summary: El resultado final fue ver a Cindy moviéndose con agilidad y destreza entre los enemigos, embriagada de seguridad, con sus sentidos al máximo de su capacidad y extremadamente atractiva. Científicamente hablando… Por supuesto…


**Distracción**

**Aclaración: **Este fic solo tiene fines lúdicos. Los personajes no son de mi autoría.

La chica agitó su mano un par de veces, sintiendo un dolor amortiguado en sus nudillos.

- ¡Hey! ¡Neutron! –gritó, mientras clavaba su bota en el pecho de un androide y este se rompía como si fuese de cristal.

- ¿Qué quieres Vortex? –el chico rodó por suelo para esquivar a otro robot y dejar que este se chocara contra una pared- ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

- ¿Qué? ¿Muy viejo para conversar y pelear al mismo tiempo, genio? –picó ella, clavando codo en el rostro metálico de sus enemigos.

- ¡Tengo diecisiete años, no setenta! –respondió el chico, fulminándola con la mirada mientras esta le sacaba la lengua.

- Oh… A veces lo olvido, como ya tienes canas…

- ¡Una! ¡Una cana, Vortex! –la risa burlona que obtuvo de respuesta le hizo sonrojarse y él solo miró a un costado, fastidiado- Y es por el estrés que me acusas… -masculló- ¿No puedes olvidarlo?

- ¿Olvidarlo…? –Cindy sonrió encantadora, esquivando a un androide como si fuese una danza sincronizada- Muero por causarte más, _copito de nieve_…

Jimmy no pudo replicar, le disparó a una de sus creaciones con un rayo que alteró sus circuitos hasta volverlo obsoleto y suspiró resignado. La rubia solo miró a sus espaldas, echar un vistazo a la chatarra obsoleta que se había escabullido hasta donde ella y casi la había herido pero no dijo nada para agradecer al chico por su oportuno rescate.

El genio tampoco espero nada, era mejor ese silencio a que siguiera llamándole "_Copito de nieve_" ¡Y por una sola cana que ya había eliminado! Aunque de seguro ya tenía otra por culpa de su reciente fracaso ¿Por qué seguían saliéndole mal sus creaciones? Ya casi era un adulto y aunque ahora solo el cincuenta por ciento del tiempo sus planes salían mal, seguía siendo una cifra muy grande. Él solo había querido crear una pequeña élite de androides que pudiesen mantener el orden en Retroville pero un accidental virus había contaminado las tres reglas de la robótica que había programado en sus creaciones ¿El resultado? Cindy y él se habían tenido que enfrentar mano a mano con los robots, mientras Carl, Sheen y Libby viajaban al espacio para reparar el satélite que habían destruido los androides y era el único que podía volverlos a su estado de fábrica.

…en verdad esperaba que Libby pudiese lograrlo y sus dos amigos no estropearan todo o la distrajeran.

- ¡Cuidado! –la voz de Cindy llegó a él a tiempo que era empujado al suelo y ambos rodaban por el mismo. El sonido de concreto rompiéndose llamó su atención y notó que donde él había estado uno de los androides había atacado con sus enormes puños y colosal figura de luchadores- ¡Deja de estar en las nubes, Neutron! ¡Eso pudo ser tu enorme cabeza! –la rubia lo miró, agitada desde su posición sobre él, se notaba que había tenido que correr para llegar junto al chico y salvarlo- ¡Concéntrate o la próxima vez dejaré que te golpeen tus estúpidas creaciones en tus estúpidas super-neuronas!

El chico la rodeo con un brazo y giro para quedar sobre ella y cubrió con su cuerpo el femenino mientras una explosión de cristales caía sobre ellos.

- Concéntrate, Vortex. –bromeó, mientras se levantaba y la tomaba de la mano para ayudarla.

En realidad estaban en una situación peligrosa, pero ¿Cuándo no había sido así? Ambos jugaban a ser Dioses y se sentían como tales después de sobrevivir a tantos encuentros con la muerte.

- No pienso agradecerte. –le advirtió la chica, aunque retiró un par de cristales del cabello castaño rojizo de él.

- En realidad no esperaba que lo hicieras… -la mirada de Jimmy se centró en el movimiento de las manos femeninas que a pesar de ser las de una guerrera seguían teniendo formas y expresiones delicadas y suaves, como cuando dejaba caer pequeños cristales al suelo y volvían a deslizarse por el cabello de él, causándole escalofríos- El agradecimiento está sobrevalorado… -bromeó, distraído.

- ¿Ves? –Cindy se cruzó de brazos y apoyó su peso sobre una de sus piernas, con el mentón levantado y el torso recto, estilizando su figura- Por respuestas como esas demuestras que eres un genio, cabezón. –la chica lanzó una mirada a los robots que se estaban auto-reparando e hizo una mueca de asco- Esto es escalofriante… -era tétrico ver cómo algunos de ellos se arrastraban por el suelo para llegar hasta su creador, con la única intención de destruirlo. El dorado del metal y la similitud a la figura humana, pero llena de figuras cuadraras y rectangulares solo volvía alarmante el destruirlos, más cuando sus propios puños quedaban impregnados del viscoso lubricante que corría, como sangre, por dentro de los androides y los volvía más humanos al tener una función tan cercana a _sangrar_- No es que este cansada o algo así…

- …pero ya pasó demasiado tiempo y nuestros amigos no han dado señal de éxito. Lo sé. –Jimmy disparó otro rayo a uno de los androides que se había estado parando y el metal dorado voló por todos lados en pequeños trozos.

- Esta es la octava vez que creas androides y se rebelan contra ti y te quieren matar ¡Te juro que para la siguiente no tendrán contra quien atacar porque yo ya habré roto tu cabezota! –le regañó Cindy, cruzando sus brazos bajo su pecho e inclinando el rostro para ponerlo a un palmo de él- ¿Me oíste?

- Me conmueve como te preocupas por mí, Vortex. –Jimmy sonrió de costado, notando como lograba sonrojarla.

- En tus sueños, Neutron, en tus sueños. –le miró fijamente, justo antes de saltar y elevarse un par de metros en el aire y girar sobre el mismo antes de usar su impulso como energía extra al clavar su pie en el torso de un androide- ¡Amo este traje!

Jimmy solo sonrió y disparó a otro robot que atentaba con acercarse a la chica desde su espalda pero él no lo permitiría. Además, desde que sus creaciones se habían revelado y la alcaldesa había evacuado a los ciudadanos por el portal que él había creado años atrás, lo único que había tenido tiempo de diseñar para la lucha había sido el traje de Cindy y estaba orgulloso del mismo, más al ver que ella lo usaba hábilmente, como si hubiese nacido para llevarlo puesto. Aunque por supuesto, el traje había sido pensado para ella y solo para su cuerpo que _científicamente _conocía a la perfección.

_Científicamente…_

El chico negó rápidamente porque ese mismo _científico _traje era una completa distracción para él y era un milagro que estuviese vivo. Por supuesto, él no lo había diseñado para distraerlo, eso había sido una consecuencia secundaria y nada planeada.

¡No importaba las miradas de Sheen que aseguraban lo contrario!

El traje era de spandex con microfibra inteligente que se conectaba a través de los poros hacia los nervios de forma indolora y estimulaba químicamente los músculos, tendones, además del riego de hormonas, como la adrenalina, para que el cuerpo llegase al extremo de sus capacidades humanas y un poco más allá. Además que la microfibra estaba diseñada para ser ligera pero tan resistente como para soportar el impacto de un proyectil pequeño y climas extremos. El resultado final fue ver a Cindy moviéndose con agilidad y destreza entre los enemigos, embriagada de seguridad, con sus sentidos al máximo de su capacidad y extremadamente atractiva.

_Científicamente _hablando…

Por supuesto…

El spandex era una tela que se volvía como segunda piel y en la juvenil figura de la rubia la resaltaba como una superheroina sacada de las páginas de un cómic que enalteciese la belleza femenina. El traje era de color menta, cubría su torso con un pequeño escote ovalado, era de manga larga, hasta su muñeca y entallaba su pecho, fina cintura y delicada cadera, se volvía una segunda piel en las largas piernas femeninas y las cubría hasta los tobillos donde unos botines de color marrón con suela de punta de mental protegía sus pies. Cuando Jimmy había visto a Cindy con el traje, sintió que el aliento se retiraba de sus pulmones. Ella lucía increíblemente incómoda, apretando su espalda contra la pared y negándose a separarse de la misma. La tela era _muy pegada _a la piel y ella casi se sentía desnuda. El genio se rio al recordar que en el pasado a Cindy nunca le había molestado eso y en su momento había peleado en ropa interior pero ¿Qué un traje entallara su trasero ahora? Eso si era un problema y la volvía completamente tímida. Irónico en verdad. Jimmy tuvo que crear una pequeña falda de tablones color marrón, que la chica usó como el único recurso que pudiese separarla de la pared después de darle un golpe en la frente por no pensar en algo tan básico como cubrirla un poco antes de exponerla al público. Así, había nacido su propia versión de _Supergirl_, en tonos menta y marrón y tan ególatra y carente de una noble moral que era como ver nacer a una anti-heroina.

Una anti-heroína preciosa.

_Científicamente _hablando.

Tal vez hubiese sido más interesante si el traje hubiese sido completamente negro…

- ¡Neutron! –la voz de la chica volvió a despertarlo de su cavilación personal y se percató que su reloj estaba sonando de manera insistente- ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando?

- ¡Nada! –el chico se sonrojó y respiró hondo recordándose que no era su culpa distraerse tan fácilmente. Todo era culpa de las hormonas adolescentes, normales a su edad y que se estaban estabilizando ¡Eso era! Todo tenía una explicación lógica y no debía avergonzarlo.

- ¡Neutron! –Cindy soltó un gruñido y comenzó a acercarse a él, esquivando robots- ¡Contesta!

- ¿Qué? ¿Ah? ¡Ah! –el chico se puso nervioso cuando la mano femenina lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló a ella hasta estar estrechamente en contacto- Cindy… -rogó, buscando soltarse.

Pero ella solo miró el reloj y aplastó el comunicador, dejando ver en la pantalla a Libby que lucía agotada pero orgullosa, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Goddard.

- Jimmy, debo admitir que tienes el mejor perro del mundo. –la chica lucía agotada, mientras el perro mecánico lamía su mano.

- ¿Ocurrió algo? –consultó Cindy, con visible preocupación.

- Sheen se distrajo y Carl casi cayó de la nave, tuvimos que salvarlo pero Sheen se golpeó la cabeza y él cayó y, obviamente, tuvimos que salvarlo Carl y yo, por suerte Goddard mantuvo el curso o estaríamos a la deriva. –la chica agitó su mano, quitándole importancia a la travesía- Estoy por reiniciar a modo de fábrica.

- Perfecto. –Jimmy logró alejarse de Cindy, quien, para poder ver en el pequeño reloj, se había apegado a él hasta dejar su mejilla apretada a la suyo, embriagarlo en su perfume ¡Y distrayéndole tanto!

Libby soltó una pequeña risa cómplice al percatarse lo que ocurría, logrando sonrojarlo más, con una culpable sensación.

- Tú hiciste ese traje… -le recordó.

- ¿Podrías reiniciar el sistema, por favor? –rogó el chico, esquivando a Cindy, quien ingenuamente no se percataba de lo que ocurría.

- Por lo menos la cubriste con una falda… -canturreó Libby y al ver la mirada de odio del genio solo sonrió- Bien ¡Aquí va!

El chico cerró la comunicación más por su salud mental que por estar realmente enojado. Mientras más tiempo estuviese hablando por su reloj, más tiempo tendría a una insistente rubia curioseando por sobre su hombro y apretándose a su costado.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué no me dejaste hablar con mi amiga?

Pero la pregunta quedó sin responderse porque un sonido similar a un silbido bajo llegó hasta ellos y sus destrozados agresores detuvieron su reparación y cayeron en el suelo de la manera menos climática posible.

- ¿Eso es todo…?

- Eso es todo. –aceptó Jimmy, mirando el desorden justo antes de comenzar a teclear un comando en su reloj.

- Que poco dramático…

El chico le lanzó una mirada astuta justo antes de tomarla de la muñeca y acercar a él. El comando se envió y los robots explotaron frente a ellos en una ráfaga de calor y luz que agitó sus cabellos, sorprendiendo a Cindy, quien se abrazó a él y ocultó su rostro contra el hombro masculino para evitar que sus ojos se resecara.

Bien…

Tal vez era un masoquista por quejarse constantemente de la enorme distracción que era Cindy y al mismo tiempo el buscar tenerla cerca…

- ¿Jimmy…?

La voz femenina le dio un escalofrío y secó su garganta. Muy… Muy rara vez ella lo llamaba por su nombre, usualmente ocurría cuando estaban así de cerca y solos…

Adoraba que lo llamara por su nombre.

- ¿S-si…? –se aclaró la garganta y buscó la mirada de la chica- ¿Si?

- Yo… -ella se mordió el labio inferior y le provocó con ese gesto otro vuelco al corazón.

- ¿Si…?

- Me rompí los nudillos. –admitió, levantando la mano que había estado ocultando desde que le había dado un golpe mal calculado a uno de los androides.

- ¡Cindy! –el chico se alejó para revisarla mejor y ella solo sonrió un poco más.

- Te lo intenté decir…

- Soy un idiota… -se regañó Jimmy.

El traje que había diseñado no le cubría las manos a la chica para que tuviese mejor agarre y tacto, pero debió haber sacrificado eso para protegerla ¡Debió diseñarle unos guantes! ¡Algo!

- Hey… Solo me emocioné y ¡Auch! –se quejó, retirando su mano del agarre masculino- Te dije que tengo los nudillos rotos.

- No te voy a permitir usar ese traje otra vez hasta arreglarlo, Cindy. –la tomó de la cintura y activó su jetpack, levantando vuelo y separándose del centro de la ciudad para llevarla a su laboratorio- ¡No puedo creer que te diera algo defectuoso!

- ¡Hey! –la chica giró el rostro para evitar la mirada masculina- No culpes al traje, Neutron. Ya te dije que fue mi error y no quiero repetirlo ¿Oíste?

- Debiste decirme cuando ocurrió.

- ¡Estábamos siendo atacados por robots!

- Todo estaba fríamente calculado, Vortex.

- ¡Solo porque no te dije que estaba herida y seguía peleando!

Ambos descendieron y Cindy se soltó de su agarre, cruzándose de brazos. No iba a admitirle que en realidad, en más de una ocasión, ambos habían estado en peligro. Él había confiado en su fuerza y agilidad para controlar la situación mano a mano. Esa responsabilidad era muy valiosa y ella había dado la talla ¡Solo a costa de uno nudillos! ¿Eso era tan malo?

Jimmy solo le lanzó una mirada de puro reproche y tomó el camino más cuidadoso para llegar al laboratorio subterráneo. Ninguno de los dos cruzó palabra, el chico tomó su botiquín y sentó a Cindy en una de las sillas, mientras se arrodillaba entre sus piernas y comenzó a curar su mano, procurando hacerlo con la mayor delicadeza posible.

- Si te hubiese pasado algo…

- No ocurrió nada. –ella suspiró, porque le era imposible bromear a su costa cuando lo veía en su bata de laboratorio sumergido en una desdicha casi trágica- Solo son unos nudillos rotos. No siento el dolor.

- Porque el traje no lo permite, es parte del efecto de tu cuerpo. –Jimmy levantó la mirada y la bajó rápidamente- En unos segundos tu mano estará completamente sana.

- Lo sé… -ella desvió la mirada y sonrió tranquila- ¿Lo ves? Tú mismo creaste la tecnología que cura huesos y ligamentos en una aceleración progresiva y mejorada. Ni siquiera tendré que hacer ejercicios para recuperar el movimiento. Tú eres un genio y esto es de tus mejores inven… ¡Auch!

Jimmy le había pellizcado la palma de la mano para callarla y le miraba como si tratase con una niña que no viese las dimensiones de sus travesuras.

- No puedes confiarte de mis inventos, Cindy ¿Acaso no viste que fueron mis propios inventos los que te hicieron daño? –la voz del chico era seria e infranqueable. Toda muestra de egocentrismo desaparecía cuando se trataba de una situación como aquella.

- Te van a salir canas, _copito de nieve_. –ella solo podía bromear, relajarlo, distraerlo de su excesivo estrés.

- No me llames así… -soltó la mano femenina y guardó las herramientas- Ya estás curada.

- Lo sé. –lo agarró de los hombros para que no se moviera y lo obligó a quedarse arrodillado entre sus piernas- No me duele.

- Obviamente, usé un estimulante…

- Entonces. –cortó ella, frunciendo el ceño- Ya no te castigues, genio. –ella ladeó el rostro y deslizó sus dedos por entre los cabellos castaños logrando distraerlo- Los chicos van a demorarse en regresar ¿Verdad?

- Una hora… -los nervios lo abordaron y su mirada azulada saltó de un lado a otro, buscando ver las intenciones que las manos femeninas ocultaban pero le era imposible enterarse- ¿Por…? –su voz perdió fuerza al notar la sonrisa amplia en los labios femeninos que le hizo sentir escalofríos- Oh…

Cindy soltó una pequeña risa y se deslizó desde la silla hasta caer sobre las piernas masculinas, rodeó con las suyas las caderas de Jimmy y ladeó el rostro, buscando la mirada azulada que parecía oscurecerse acorde se acercaba a su rostro.

- James… -susurró y él sintió su cuerpo volverse líquido.

Las escasas ocasiones que ella lo llamaba así solo le deparaba la mejor de las recompensas y la súplica mental de que sus amigos se demorasen eones en volver, al igual que el resto del mundo.

Pues amaba que le llamara así…

Y ella lo sabía, porque se reía cuando él tardaba en reaccionar y solo se debilitaba entre los brazos femeninos.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños? –le preguntó ella, deslizando sus dedos por el cabello castaño, peinándolo hacia atrás.

- Recuerdo muchas cosas… -a él le gustaba dejarse hacer, rodearla con una mano por la cintura, sintiendo la tela suave del traje y con la otra apoyada en el suelo para sostenerse erguido, de rodillas, con ella abrigándolo.

- Cuando éramos reporteros… -la curiosa mirada esmeralda se desvió hacia el perfil masculino- Y cuando Libby contaba los secretos de todos.

- Oh… -el apenas frunció el ceño y negó ligeramente- Chismes, contaba chismes.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo de nosotros? –lo sintió tensarse y ella bajó la voz, acercándose más a su perfil- ¿Lo recuerdas, genio?

- Si… sobre… -se aclaró la garganta y tosió ligeramente- Sobre nuestra relación… de… -volvió a toser y miró el techo- Amor y Odio…. Eso ¿Verdad?

- Ella dijo que había dejado el odio atrás y solo era amor. –a pesar de no mirarlo a los ojos, sentía el calor que irradiaba su piel por el sonrojo que tenía- ¿Recuerdas…?

- Creo que se equivocó. –Jimmy apenas giró el rostro para mirarla- Basándome en lo que peleamos…

- No es mi culpa que te guste competir…

- ¿Y a ti no, Vortex? –ella se alejó apenas lo suficiente para dejar su rostro sobre el masculino y solo sonrió, poderosa- ¡Ahí esta! ¡Lo admites!

- No lo niego. –se inclinó hacia él y cerró sus labios justo sobre el mentón masculino, sin despegar su mirada de la de él- Y no he visto que te quejaras.

- Jamás… -la buscó al tacto, movió su rostro hasta tenerla más cerca pero ella lo esquivó con astucia y más agilidad de la normal gracias al traje que llevaba puesto y la cubría casi por entero- Mis mejores creaciones se deben a la competitividad que despiertas en mí.

- James… James… -ella negó ligeramente y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, obligándola a mirarlo- Dices cosas tan románticas. –respondió, entre cinismo y sinceridad.

En verdad, a su forma, lo hacía.

- No me provoques, Vortex. –la acercó a él, intentando dominarla y ella se rio- No eres tan astuta como crees.

- Lo soy mucho más, lo sé. –una risa dominante y pícara salió de sus labios.

Jimmy aprovechó el momento para dominar la distancia y la besó lentamente, acariciando la tela suave del traje, estirándola contra su mano al cerrarla en un puño y jalarla un poco contra su cuerpo. Ella detuvo su risa y dominio hasta dejarse hacer y corresponder el contacto ansioso, que era una mezcla de alegría y reproche por tardar tanto a lo inevitable, que bien sabía ella que ambos lo esperaban.

La besó despacio, porque se distraía con el contacto femenino, la caricia de sus dedos y el recorrido de los mismos desde su cabello hasta su espalda para volver a subir lo embriagaba como el mejor elixir.

En el fondo Jimmy sabía que tenían una relación, una poco convencional y sin títulos, pero era totalmente una relación. No sabría aclarar en qué momento había iniciado porque los sentimientos que se habían despertado en él, también lo habían hecho en ella casi al mismo tiempo pero entre negaciones, encuentros y peleas, habían construido las bases de su relación. Aunque nunca la había llamado oficialmente su novia, estaba seguro que todo Retroville y algunas ciudades aledañas sabían de lo suyo y obviamente su relación era completamente exclusiva. No habían tenido que hablar de eso, había sido implícito que solo ella podía provocarlo de esa manera hasta besarlo y solamente él podía atraerla contra su cuerpo y estirar la tela de su ropa hasta encontrar una apertura que le permitiese llegar a su piel y escucharla suspirar.

Aunque en ese momento él fuese el culpable de haberle creado un traje que le impedía acceder a su piel y era virtualmente irrompible…

Aun así existían complicaciones, peleas que parecían empujarlos a una posible ruptura definitiva y que solo los sumía en una profunda melancolía justo antes de olvidarlo todo y volver a su estado natural: Colisionando mutuamente. Y Jimmy no mentía cuando admitía que la razón de que sus creaciones se volviesen menos peligrosas se debía a ella. En cada broma, reto o idea casual que ella dejaba caer, él se encontraba perfeccionando sus creaciones y la idea de mantenerla a salvo o de evitarle daños lo volvían cada vez más cuidadoso. Por supuesto, tenía un gran camino que recorrer, pero se superaba constantemente. Aunque también Cindy era una distracción, a pesar de ser una genio con la que podía mantener una charla sobre física, química e ingeniería y que si no sabía algo, fácilmente lo comprendería, la realidad era que ella también se enfocaba en otras áreas que para él le eran vetadas: La literatura, poesía, actuación, el baile, los deportes y cientos de cosas más, que la volvían más cercana a la genialidad de Leonardo Da Vinci y que lo volvían a él en un genio de una sola área y a veces, inferior por ello. Pero eso le gustaba, porque así Cindy podía deslumbrarlo constantemente y él también podía enseñarle todo aquello que descubría, volviéndola su ideal compañera.

- Oh… ¡Por favor! –la voz de Libby los separó sorpresivamente y tuvieron que apartarse más, ligeramente a arrastras, para que sus cuerpos no se estuviesen tocando- Amiga… creo que debiste avisarme para que nos tardáramos más ¿No crees? Nosotros preocupados y ustedes…

- Clausurando el laboratorio para mentes inocentes… -Sheen rodeo con su brazo los hombros de su novia y señaló con la mirada a Carl- como mi colega aquí presente.

- No importa, he aprendido a apreciar las grietas en el techo gracias a ustedes cuatro. –respondió el pelirrojo, balanceando su peso ligeramente de atrás hacia adelante mientras contaba pequeñas fisuras en el cemento sobre él.

- Lo siento… -Cindy rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, visiblemente frustrada.

- Y ustedes deberían tocar. –defendió Jimmy, arreglándose el cuello de su bata de laboratorio- Ya deberían concluir que va a ocurrir algo así.

Libby soltó una carcajada burlona al escuchar el tono egocéntrico en la voz del genio, mientras Cindy le lanzaba unos papeles que había encontrado y de seguro eran extremadamente importantes.

- Perdona, Casanova, la próxima vez nos quedaremos en el espacio muriéndonos de aburrimiento. –respondió Libby, mientras ayudaba a su amiga a levantarse- En serio ¿Qué le ves…?

- Yo en tu lugar no diría nada. –Cindy señaló con la mirada a Sheen, quien estaba zarandeando a Carl para que dejara de ver excluirlo.

- Tienes un punto ahí, mi estimada.

- ¿Cindy…?

- ¿Si, Carl? –la rubia enmarcó una ceja, pero decidió tener paciencia con el chico al ver que lucía inocente en sus intenciones.

- ¿Qué estaban haciendo Jimmy y tú en el suelo?

Jimmy comenzó a toser con fuerza, mientras Sheen inició la famosa charla de flores y abejas para luego mezclarla con la menos famosa lección de princesas y Ultra Lord. La chica buscó ayuda en su mejor amiga, pero esta solo sonrió con picardía y se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Elke? –consultó con inocencia la chica recordando a la extranjera amante de las llamas- Ya va siendo hora… -animó, levantando sus pulgares como si tratara con un niño y quisiera que montara una bicicleta.

Bueno… era algo parecido.

- Si, Carl, ve y pregúntale a tu linda novia. –animó Sheen y luego susurró- Pobre chica, tan bonita y creo que apenas se han besado un par de veces…

- Oh… está bien. –el pelirrojo lucía ligeramente confundido pero asintió, mientras el grupo se encaminaba fuera del laboratorio- ¿Segura de esto, Cindy?

- Tú confía en mí. –animó la rubia y que luego Elke le agradeciera por ayudarle en su curiosa relación.

Libby lanzó una mirada a su amiga y justo antes de salir del laboratorio por la puerta de lo que aun parecía una pequeña casa club infantil en el patio trasero de Jimmy, la chica se detuvo y dejó al par de intelectuales dentro.

- ¿Saben? No es por ser mala ni nada, pero dado que Carl va a verse con su novia, Sheen y yo iremos a su casa a ver una película. –se cruzó de brazos- Y sería mejor que estemos solos ¿No? –y cerró la puerta directamente en la cara de Jimmy.

La voz de Sheen se escuchó en tono de protesta, pero algo tuvo que decirle Libby porque este comenzó a reírse y ambos se alejaron. Jimmy parpadeó extrañado y señaló la puerta.

- ¿Tu mejor amiga acaba de cerrarme mi puerta en la cara? –consultó, enmarcando una ceja.

- Oh, genio… -Cindy rodó los ojos y lo jaló a ella, divertida- A veces eres corto de luces ¿Sabes?

- No entiendo… ¿No fue eso grosero?

- Nos estaba dejando a solas, Neutron.

- Oh…

- Ingenuo… -Cindy sonrió y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del chico- A veces sigues siendo un niño ¿Sabes?

- Por suerte es en muy pocas cosas. –el chico sonrió y la atrajo contra si- Entonces… Dado que me has estado distrayendo todo el día…

- ¿Yo distrayéndote…? –la voz se le cortó cuando notó como él miraba su ropa y el apretado traje que aun usaba, logrando que se sonrojara- No puedo creer que estuve en la calle así…

- Distrayéndome. –le recordó y bajó la mano hasta el inicio de su cadera, sonriendo de lado.

- Otro invento que te juega en contra. –la rubia ladeó el rostro y acercó su rostro a él- ¿Vamos a continuar donde nos quedamos o vas a seguir hablando, copito de nieve?

- En realidad, pensaba darte una pequeña lección. –la soltó abruptamente y caminó a la destartalada pizarra que aún tenía el lugar.

- ¿Eh…?

- Vamos, siéntate. –animó el chico, señalando una silla del tamaño de las que usaban en primaria- Siempre he admirado tu deseo de aprender.

- ¿Justo ahora? –acusó ella, logrando que Jimmy soltara una carcajada burlona- ¡Neutron!

- Vamos, Vortex, será divertido. –él se retiró la bata del laboratorio y la dejó caer en el suelo, disponiéndola como una manta a los pies de la silla- Solo siéntate.

- ¡Pero…! –la chica apretó sus labios, con toda la intención de hacerle ver que estaba cambiando un momento a solas entre ellos ¡Por una estúpida lección!

- Siéntate… -animó Jimmy y esperó con una pequeña sonrisa hasta que le hizo caso- Ahora quítate las botas y las medias.

- ¿Qué…?

- No interrumpas. –él mismo quedó descalzo y se retiró el cinturón, dejándolo a un lado- Esto es parte de la lección.

- Yo no quiero una lección… -masculló la chica, liberando sus pies.

- Ahora la falda.

- ¿Qué? –ella se levantó de un salto, sorprendida pero Jimmy se acercó y le retiró el broche que sostenía la prenda hasta dejarla caer- ¡Neutron!

- El traje que te diseñé… -comenzó él, pasando por alto la mirada de sorpresa de la rubia y caminando a su alrededor- Lleva tus aptitudes físicas al máximo de su nivel ¿Verdad?

- Si…

Él se paró atrás de Cindy y rodeó con su brazo la cintura femenina, acercándose desde atrás y apoyando sus labios en el cuello femenino.

- También… -murmuró, robándole un escalofrío a la chica- estimula tus sentidos ¿Verdad?

La rubia asintió, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo un espasmo en toda la piel como si la vibración de la voz masculina pudiese llegar a través de la tela y alcanzarla por toda la piel.

- James…

- Entonces… -retomó, tomándola del mentón para que girara el rostro hacia atrás y así mirarla- Propongo un experimento sobre la estimulación en la epidermis.

- ¿Experimento…?

- Una enseñanza práctica –apartó ligeramente el rostro, sonriendo con trampa- ¿O aun no deseas una lección?

Jimmy atentó con soltarla pero ella se giró, lo tomó de las muñecas y las jaló a ella mientras se apoyaba contra el torso masculino.

- Tú lo dijiste Neutron, amo aprender, las lecciones, los experimentos… -sonrió de lado, acercándolo a sus labios- Más si implica alejarte de tu laboratorio.

- Mi más grande distracción… -se rindió, acortando la distancia.

- La única. –corrigió Cindy, mordiendo su labio inferior, pero mirándolo a los ojos.

- Completamente… -aceptó y con gusto, porque era la única distracción que quería de por vida.

Bien había dicho Libby, años atrás: El odio había desaparecido en su relación.

Por suerte jamás dejarían de competir, luchar y colisionar entre sí.

Jamás.

**Nota de Autora: **No pude evitar intentar algo diferente. Después de escribir tanto dentro de "Hey Arnold!" y formar mi adorada manada, quería intentar con mi serie de dibujos animados favorita de la infancia y una de mis parejas más queridas.

¿Qué les pareció?

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


End file.
